Things get better
by izumooichi
Summary: So our favorite white haired teen is having some trouble paying his masters debts since they keep racking up, until a certain blue haired wanneb-samurai shows up and makes everything complicated. Can he manage to pay off the debts and live a normal life again or will this samurai get in the way? couples included AllenxKanda, LavixLenalee of course and maybe a creepy Tyki Mikk
1. Chapter 1

**Yullen everybody! X3 So this will be my very first one here sorry that the chapters maybe kinda out-of-place but that's because my word document is unavailable at the moment and I had to use some of my other chapters to begin this story and update others. So it would probably take a while before anything could happen in my other stories cause of life related things, but I will try my best to make this at least a decent story as time goes on.**

**Allen: wow that must be tough for you Izumo-chan**

**Izumo: yea... anyways ready to spice things up Moyashi-san?**

**Allen: IT'S ALLEN! *yells***

**Izumo: yea yea well you should be happy cause this story will be about you and Yuu-san and the maybe hot and steamy *beep* with each others *beep* hahaha**

**Allen: *blushes* um... I don't think Baka Kanda will like this**

**Kanda: Like hell I will! There's no fucking way I'm fucking a bea- *get hit in the head with a giant frying pan and knocked out***

**Izumo: oh yes you will my precious Yuu-san *laughs menacingly and drags him away* come Allen time to start the show hahah **

**Allen: Uh..um ok, Izumo-chan does not own D. gray-man just the ideas :)**

* * *

** Chapter 1**

Damn that Cross for giving him so many debts to pay. By now Allen has his own personal book called the '_Debt History Book'_ that has all the records of all the debts that his master had to make him pay of just dump them on him for no reason. Playing poker wasn't paying them fast enough at the moment and he needed extra money for food, clothes, dog food to feed his unnatural huge and beautiful golden wolf that he had found as a puppy abandon in an alleyway last Christmas. To say that the situation wasn't that bad would be an understatement since he had lived a pretty normal life after high school and all the people who ever teased him or made fun of him. Living in a two-store house on a quite and decent neighborhood, Allen had a peaceful life until his _Guardian  
_just had to show up and dump all his debts on him again after her just got back from shopping at the grocery store. But the upside to this was that he didn't have to worry about him being around since he always leave the moment he shows up, unless it's about his arm or eye.

Allen didn't really like having alot of friends cause of what happened during his school life and how some people in society have viewed him over the years. As the years went by people soon loosened up and were more comfortable to be around now and didn't judge him to much. Looking for a job was a bit hard though at the time so he decide to call it a quiet at the moment and when he needed money Allen would so to a pub or club and find a poker table to win some extra for food and stuff. But today was different since he was going to visit a few of his friends to go job hunting.

Getting ready Allen wore his trademark clothes, long selves button up shirt with a gray vest, soft red ribbon tied gently around his collar with a pair of black slacks and slick white gloves on both of his hands. He really didn't what to wear this all the time but first impressions always mattered.

"Well time to go meet Lena and the others at the café, don't want to make them wait any longer" Allen said brushing his hair to hide the unusual scar on the left side of his face. Being twenty at the height '5'8' 1/2" he really wasn't that tall but had abnormal strength and a high metabolism. Since he really wasn't that tall and kinda of girly looking it was one of the reason's why Allen would get picked on, next to his unique hair color. Grabbing his car keys and locking the door, he hopped in his black sonic cheve car and drove off to the BO (Black Order) Cafe to met Lena.

Arriving there less than twenty minutes since it wasn't that far away, Allen parked his car and stepped of the car being greeted by a slightly annoyed Chinese girl with short dark green hair.

"Allen! Where were you?! I've called you for like ten minutes now!" she scolded and puffed her cheeks in irritation.

"Ah! Lenalee I'm sorry! I was just caught up in some rather personal stuff at home and it kinda distracted me for a while." he replied nervously.

She gave a stern stare before he eye's soften and she lighten up. "Come on now everyone is waiting to meet you Allen." grabbing his hand she lead him into the café and to a reserved area of the place, where a bunch of people were hanging out and chatting with old friends.

"Hey everyone this is my friend named Allen Walker. Allen this is everyone." she waved her hand around at justering to everyone there. At their large round tables sat Kanda Yuu, Lavi, Dasiya Barry, and Noise Marie to the left. Choazii Han, Suman Dark, Miranda Lotto and Arystar Kory the third in the middle. Then to the right there was and sat Bak Chang, Fou, Johnny, and Chomesuke. To say that he wasn't nervous would be a huge lie. Allen never really liked being the center of attention around big groups of people.

"Hello everyone, its nice to meet you." he gave them one of his most dazzling smiles he can muster up at the moment.

" Aaaww~ hes's so cute Lena-chan!" yelled Chomesuke. Before she could say anything, Allen's phone went off and he had to excused himself to answer it. " He has changed alot over the years" Suman announced in the unwanted silence. "Yea he's hotter than what he was before" Fou commented. "Dude did you see that ass?!" "Man if he was a girl i would hit that" Dasiya said then getting hit in the back of the head by an irritated wannabe-samurai.

Coming back from his conversation outside on the phone, Allen had returned in the mist of an all out fight that was surprisingly being handle so normally by the others. Allen sweat dropped at the sight and sighed. _' This is going to be a long day' _smiling at them in amusement.

* * *

**And done, sorry about the first chapter since i started it without the use of my word hahahah**

**Allen: I hope that you don't pair me up with Dasiya-san Izumo-chan.**

**Izumo: I wont, just some steamy scenes in the near future *laughs evilly***

**Kanda: Fuck not you crazy b- *knocks out cold with pan and is dragged off***

**Allen: *sweat dropps* -.-'**

**Lavi: Please read and review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Coming back from his conversation outside on the phone, Allen had returned in the mist of an all out fight that was surprisingly being handle so normally by the others. Allen sweat dropped at the sight and sighed. ' This is going to be a long day' smiling at them in amusement.

And done, sorry about the first chapter since i started it without the use of my word hahahah

Allen: I hope that you don't pair me up with Dasiya-san Izumo-chan.

* * *

**( Ok this was probably a really bad first chapter since it was actually a rough draft one that I really didn't really edit that much since my computer was being a total ass at the moment and I couldn't get into my word, so I had at what to get it fixed to post another chapter.**

**I 'm really sorry that the first one I posted on said a few words but that was cause I had to use one of the chapters from a different story and edit it to make it longer and look like a chapter. But now that my computer is now working again I'll be making new and better chapters for everyone to read again :D)**

**Izumo: OH MY GOD! I thought that I would die if I wasn't able to update new chapters. I couldn't stand not being able to do that and be bord all the time to with all these new ideas running around in my head! DX**

**Allen: Well I'm glad that your back, cause I thought you were dead for being away so long Izumo-chan**

**Izumo: oh Allen that's so mean for you to say *cries anime tears* but as revenge I'm putting you through some hell now**

**Kanda: Great going baka now she's going to drag me along with you moyashi.**

**Izumo: yup and it will not be nice either**

**Allen & Kanda: *sweatdrops***

**Allen: um.. I'm sorry Izumo-chan**

**Izumo: **_**to late**_**~~~ :D**

**Alllen: T^T**

**Kanda: baka Izumo doesn't own me or D. Gray-man**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

To say that things weren't awkward and confusing would be an understatement in this particular situation that Allen was now in, and the people that he had **_just_ **if I mind saying weren't making anything better. But in the end he would just sigh and ignore them or get lost in a daze looking at nothing in particular. Everyone around him just seemed to be lost in their own word. Surprisingly he did not feel three pairs of eyes looking interest, annoyed, and blank. _" Why did i have to agree on coming here with her to these kinda things? I've just should have stayed at home with Tim and relaxed and enjoy my weekend before I would have to go back to work tomorrow." _Allen didn't really like socializing with people that much unless it was work or family related which would be rare since his uncle hardly ever made an appearance since the death of his foster-father Mana who actually ever loved and cared about him when they had first met on the streets. Cross wasn't actually his adopted father, he was more like a slave driver working poor Allen into paying all his debt that racked up to unbelievable proportions that any normal human couldn't possibly put even a dent in. He was more like a Guardian then anything even though he never showed it, he really did care about his idiot boy in the very most odd ways though.

"Allen are you alright? You seem very bord and quite, is there something wrong?" sounded a worried and concerned Lenalee, behind her were Kanda and Lavi that were oddly quite as well waiting for his response, which really shouldn't matter since they weren't friends anyways. Coming back into focus Allen gave her a small true smile and answered "I'm fine Lena, no need to worry about me. I just have a lot on my mini d and i was hoping if it was ok with that i could go home and relax with Tim before i have to go to work tomorrow?" he said having his gaze wonder off a bit."Sure Allen you can leave, but..."_ ' oh god here it comes, I knew I wouldn't be let off that easily, damn!' _" but sometime during next week you have to spend some time with me, Kanda and Lavi, since you didn't really talk that much to anybody here anyways." she said with a sigh. Allen didn't expect that to happen since he knew her since they were little and Lenalee was quick and sneaky on how to get what she wanted and would hold things against you if you didn't do what she wanted when she asked nicely. Allen shuddered at the memory from when he had got one the girls bad side of things. He nodded his head as an agreement and got up from his chair and head out the door, well he was trying to until an annoying flaming red-head rabbit with any eye patch that was odd, slung his arm around him and grin a cheeky grin. "How about we walk you home instead of going by yourself little buddy?" trying to coxes the short white-haired one.

Thinking about it he, Allen really didn't want anybody with him when he gets home, it wasn't that he lived and stayed in a bad neighborhood, it was the fact that his house was more like a mansion then a home since it was given to him in Mana's will along with everything that was in it and that Mana had owned as well. He didn't like inviting people over since they would always ask how he got the place and was he rich or not and it was quite annoying hearing that all the time and having people wanting to be your friend just cause you have a lot of money. Allen was really wondering why he had suddenly asked to walk him home seeing how they just met in all. But he _**was **_one of Lenalee's friend and he thought that it may not hurt to try to get along with some of them, just not all of them. Giving it one last and long thought Allen agreed to let him come along with Kanda and Lena since he didn't want to be murder by her crazy obsessed sister-complex of a brother after him for leaving her alone with just a few girls and a ton of guys, especially Dasiya, he looked like to much of a player when it came to girls for her to left alone with. So waiting for the other to come with a happy Lena and a grouchy Kanda tailing behind, the four said their good-byes and head to Allen's place to kill some time before they went their separate ways before nightfall.

"So Allen-chan how are we getting to your place? Dont tell me you came here by walking or taking a bike?!" the flaming bunny-man gave an exaggerated shocked expression like he had just been told that Batman was gay and that donuts could walk.'Um no, I didn't walk or ride a bike here, I drove in my car here. Does that answer your question?" he pulled out his keys and unlocked the car as they made their way to it. Allen got in the driver seat and started the engine, his friend and others got in and buckled up as Allen pulled out and then drove off. The ride to his house was calmly quite as his phone played soft and soothing music into the speakers for them to hear. About twenty or so minutes later they had arrived at Allen's house which was more than Kanda and Lavi had expected it to be since they thought that he was a regular common person by the way he had dressed himself today, but they were mistakenly wrong since the house was bigger then a normal two-story house. The house it's self was a work of art since it was a wonderful shade of peace with the hint of some tan, that had huge full-body windows that looked to be like a one way mirror so that people couldn't peek in to see what was inside. It was wasn't big in height but it was huge in size seeing that it was as long as two small house's with backyards to back them up, the front lawn had a healthy shade of green with medium size pink and white rose bushes growing around and wildly around the window frames to make it look more elegant and beautiful at the same time. Allen favorite part was in the back were the other yard was, but he knew that he would have to give a tour sometime in the near future seeing how both the other males jaw were at that ground gaping at the structure that was called his house/home.

"Um.. so would you guys like to come in or stay out here and keep looking at the front of my house?" the sliverlette asked them since Lena practically lived here anyways. Blinking back their shock, both men dumbly nodded their heads in a yes giving Allen the go to unlock the house to a world of fantasy.

* * *

**And finished for now, sorry again that it took so long, well this is all that i have for now**

**until next time, see-yea R&R please **


End file.
